Attack on Starfleet
by RemmieStarlette
Summary: The Titans have invaded and Earth is shut off from the rest of the galaxy. No one dares to help in anyway. Humanity and alien species alike are trapted behind the walls that are meant to keep the Titans out and did for 100 years until a colossal Titan appeared and changed everything. Jim, Nyota and Pavel sign up for the cadets to give hope to the everyone.


The world is never safe. It is racked with cruelty and horror. You can either accept this awful reality and fight or live in the ignorance like many other people in the world today. There is one truth you have to accept though. That is the world is at the mercy of the "Titans". Everyone thought Klingons were bad and were going to take over the galaxy but this new terror plagued the Earth. Human like giants that stomp around, blood hungry feasting on anyone in its path. This cause Earth to become a quarantined planet. No one wanted to visit Earth in fear for their lives. Not even the Klingons dared to conquer Earth. If you were on the planet when the quarantine was announced you were stuck there for good. Even though it has been 200 hundred years since the Titans first appeared from an unknown origin, cities that were once thriving wasted away and all the people that were left huddled together behind a wall sheltering themselves hoping for a way out. A scouting group was formed to investigate these beings. Many died with little information in return. The Titans may have a weakness on their neck but the danger was real. About 100 years after the walls were built a colossal Titan appeared and broke the first wall. People scrambled for safety. A good number of lives were lost that day and many of the troops were not prepared to fight since many have grown laxed over the years. The wall lost the wall Maria has been taken by Titans while the people are cramped behind all Rose. An effort was made to take back the wall but it turned out to be an epic failure of epic proportions. Almost all the troops gained died in a fool's errand. One year later and there is little hope restored but things are moving on.

"Jim you are being plain foolish. You cannot join the Scouting Legion for vengeance for your father! It is suicide." A curly mop bounced behind a fist baring young Jim Kirk and he rushed toward the recruiting table. He had turned just old enough to enlist in the cadets. His eyes maybe blue but they burned with such a fire you should watch out if you mess with him. He ignored the short mop trying to hold him back.

"They all need to die. I do not want just vengeance but give humanity a fighting chance and maybe even win. I am not just going to waste away doing nothing like some of these people. Pavel you do not have to join if you do not want to. This is something I must do." The table draws closer. Kirk remembered the day vividly when he could not save his father from being bitten in half right in front of him. The blood splattered everywhere staining the last innocence of the boy forever. He swore that day that he will kill every last Titan there was even if he died trying. All of a sudden a hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into a corner. When he saw who it was he was not surprised but a little shocked. Nyota with her loose and low ponytail looked deep into Jim's eyes. The three of them were childhood friends and stuck together.

"Your mother would not approve of such an act Jim. You should really think about what you are doing before you go and throw your life away." Nyota said rather coldly.

"Well she is not here is she? I do not care what she thinks or does after leaving the three of us to fend for ourselves after dad died."

"She told me to keep an eye on you and that is what I am doing. I will not go back on a promise. Especially one like that."

"You do not always have to look after to me Nyota. I hate being saved by a girl. It is so embaressing." Jim began to turn away back to his set mission.

"Please listen to her Jim." Pavel quietly added to Nyota. Jim not looking back walked away until.

"I will follow you wherever you will go. If you join the cadets so will I. If you run the streets I will be beside you. Whatever you decide to do so will I to keep us (family) together. I thought I could convince you to change your mind even though I knew the answer." Nyota with her stern brown eyes locked on Jim who was inwardly glad he would not be alone in this. He turned smiled. He remembered the day she came to live with the Kirk family as well as the orphan Pavel. They have been together ever since. Pavel and Jim had a dream of seeing the world and its beauties while Nyota seemed happy just to go wherever Jim went. When she needed to be heard she said the right things and people listened. Alwayy made up for Jim's lazy work ethic at times. That day made all three of them change and forced to grow up. Pavel became scared and lost his accent along with part of his bubbly personality. Nyota became even more quiet. Kirk burst with the will to fight and a never ending fury towards the Titans.

"Hey guys do not forget about me! I do agree with Nyota we both were trying to sway you against joining knowing full well your stance. I just don't want to lose you guys. I want to help and not be a burden." Pavel looked down thinking of all the times he was picked on for his way of thinking and all the time Nyota and Jim saved him.

"Do not sell yourself short. You kept our dream alive for so long with that book you found. Hell you are one of the best friends I ever had even if there were not that many." Jim saw Pavel lighten up and smile then looked over at Nyota who gave a little nod. Jim paused to take in the view." You know if we go now we can celebrate with the last of the stingy bread we have."

"Yeah!" Pavel ran up to Jim while Nyota walked behind. They did a high five and hugged before walking to the table. A new chapter in their lives is beginning even if it is a violent and bloody one. They think they know what the world is but there is still so much they are still blind to. They do not realize the joy they have now along with the laughs will soon be gone and the mood set by training.


End file.
